Réalité ou Cauchemar ?
by Nazo Edo
Summary: Amuro Tooru a invité les Mouri et Edogawa à une partit de pêche, qui tourne au drame. Est-ce qui est arrivé eu jeune Edogawa est vraiment arrivé, ou était-ce simplement un cauchemar ? [CoAmu]


_A vrai dire, je trouve cet OS un peu bizarre (je m'étonne moi-même de ce que j'écris à vrai dire '-') Au début, sa devait être un OS, simple et plutôt mignon, mais à cause d'une personne, c'est partit n'importe comment x3. _

* * *

OS : Réalité ou Cauchemar ?

Les Môri et le jeune Conan avaient été invités par Amuro Tooru pour une partie de pêche. Kogoro et Ran, eux, étaient plutôt contents. Tandis que Conan, non. Il n'avait aucune envie de fréquenter une fois de plus Amuro Tooru. Du moins, Bourbon. Amuro se doutait de quelque chose, et ne tarderait pas à découvrir sont identité.

\- Conan-kun ? Tu est bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. S'inquiéta Ran.

Cela allait faire une heure qu'ils étaient en voiture, Kogoro au volant et Amuro à coté de lui. Derrière, Conan et Ran. Amuro, réagit par la réflexion de Ran et avait commencer à regarder derrière lui sans se faire remarquer.

\- C-c'est rien, Ran-neechan. J-j'ai juste un peu mal à la gorge.

\- Au contraire ! Tu dois prendre un médicament si tu veux éviter que sa s'aggrave. Continua la jeune fille.

Le petit garçon à lunettes n'avait pas réussi sa mise en scène. Il avait effectivement mal à la gorge, mais il était plongé dans ses pensées. A vrai dire, il n'observait qu'Amuro de là ou il était. Sur ses gardes. Tandis qu'Amuro, répliqua aussitôt après avoir écouter la discutions.

\- Conan-kun, j'ai des médicament dans le coffre, je t'en passerais un une fois arrivée.

Le jeune Edogawa ne lui répondit pas, toujours méfiant.

Ils étaient arrivés, le temps n'était pas favorable, mais parfait pour pêcher. Amuro, avait donné le médicament au petit garçon, se dernier, hésita longuement à le prendre. Mais se fut Ran qui le força. La partie de pêche se passait plutôt bien, ils étaient au bord d'une petite rivière comportant beaucoup de poissons. La journée se passa tranquillement. Il commençait à faire tard, le garçon à lunettes commençait à être fatigué. Jusqu'à ce que sa prise morde. Il tira de toute ses forces, mais c'est le poisson qui l'emporta. Le pauvre Conan avait honte, de se faire battre par un vulgaire poisson. Il devait s'y faire. Au moment même ou les Môri allaient venir l'aider, qu'il se fit emporter littéralement avec le poisson. Il fit un plongeons dans la rivière glacée. Il n'avait pas de chance. Il avait prévu de rester sur ses gardes en fessant attention, mais au final, il est lui même en danger. La rivière, ne semblait pas profonde de ce que Conan avait remarquer. Il allait juste avoir un petit rhume et voila. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Sa jambe était coincée entre deux pierres et n'avait que sa tête pouvant sortir de l'eau, assez pour respirer. Il essaya de dégager sa jambe, mais cela ne fessait qu'empirer au point qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer hors de l'eau. Il croyait qu'il allait y passer. Il pensa que sûrement Kogoro ou Ran viendraient le sauver. Il avait l'impression que le temps était long, au point de n'avoir plus d'air. Il n'avait plus d'oxygène. Il n'avait plus aucune force pour se débattre, ses yeux commençait à se fermer. Il vit une silhouette avant de sombrer dans le néant. C'était Amuro..

Amuro, dégagea les deux pierres avec sa force et prit le petit garçon pour le remonter à la surface. Amuro était, du moins, sûr qu'il ne voulait pas que le garçon meurt. Quand il ressortit de l'eau, il vit que les Môri étaient assez inquiets, surtout la jeune fille. Il posa hors de l'eau le jeune garçon inanimé. Ran, voulut se rapprocher du jeune garçon. Mais Amuro la retenu. Le jeune homme, rapprocha son oreille près de la poitrine de l'inanimé. Son cœur battait, mais faiblement. Il mit ses deux mains sur la poitrine de l'inanimé en appuyant. L'eau c'était déjà infiltrée dans ses poumons. Le jeune garçon, qui, semblait inanimé, jusqu'à maintenant, cracha de l'eau et toussait. Ses yeux s'ouvrir et virent en premier Amuro. Non. Bourbon. Edogawa, surpris, se leva d'un bond.

\- Tu nous a fait peur Conan-kun ! Protesta la jeune fille.

\- Ce gamin n'apporte que des problèmes. Râla le père.

\- Ça va Conan-kun ? Demanda Amuro.

Le jeune Edogawa, fixa amuro.

\- O-oui..

Il se leva. Un peu perdu. Le froid pris le dessus. Il tremblait. Il avait froid. Surtout qu'il se mit à pleuvoir. Et que, la nuit n'allait plus tarder. Le vieux Kogoro, rangea son matériel de pêche, et tous, partirent en direction de la voiture. Ran, avait passer sa veste à Edogawa. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il se mit à éternuer. Malheureusement, la voiture ne démarrait pas. Ils étaient coincés dans la forêt. Comme toujours, Kogoro n'avait pas vérifié le moteur avant de partir. Sa ne les aurait pas déranger , mais l'état d'Edogawa empirait de minute en minute. Il avait envie de dormir. Il avait froid. Il avait mal à la gorge. Amuro, qui était passé au siège arrière, mit sa main sur le front du pauvre garçon. Ce dernier, esseya de s'écarter, mais il n'en n'avait plus la force.

\- Tu es brûlant Conan-kun !

Et voila ce qui fit soupirer se dernier. Maintenant qu'il avait dit sa, c'était Ran qui allait s'inquiéter. Mais Amuro rajouta.

\- J'ai vu une maison pas très loin d'ici, on ferait mieux d'y aller, ils pourront sûrement nous aider.

\- Bonne idée ! s'exclama le vieux.

Et sur ces mot, ils se mirent en route, Amuro, avait plus qu'insisté pour porter le garçon. Bien que celui-ci, ne voulait pas, mais n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Sur le chemin, Edogawa c'était endormi de fatigue. Amuro le sentait bien, il était brûlant de fièvre et sa respiration se fesait entendre. Pas plus que sa, Conan perdait sa voix à cause de sa trempette dans l'eau. Amuro l'avait remarquer quand il avait essayer de se défendre, et le concerner aussi. Arrivé, la personne qui leur ouvrir était un jeune homme de 30 ans. Avec ses amis. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient gentils et avait accepter de les accueillir après avoir vu le jeune enfant endormi. Ce dernier était maintenant dans un lit de la chambre d'amis. Avec Amuro à ses coté. Il avait rassuré la pauvre Ran inquiète qui devait maintenant dormir. Il n'y avait qu'Amuro qui était resté au près du jeune garçon. C'est lui, qui c'était occuper de lui. Les vêtements mouillés du jeune garçon était partit au lavage et avait maintenant sur lui, un grand pull. Il avait été changé par Amuro. Edogawa, dormait tranquillement, malgré la fièvre persistante, il dormait mieux que tout à l'heure. Amuro, fantasmait sur le visage endormi du petit garçon. Il hésita. Mais il voulait le faire quand il se serait réveiller. Mais d'un autre coté, lui endormis, les autres dorment, il pouvait en profiter. Il se rapprocha. Il mordilla l'oreille du petit garçon. Conan se mordilla la lèvre, il dormait à point fermer. Amuro émit un petit rire satisfait. Il s'endorma, lui aussi.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par les toussotement du petit garçon. Son état restait stable. Il n'avait pas plus de fièvre, mais elle n'avait pas non plus baiser. Il remarqua que le petit garçon a surement dut avoir une nuit agité. Mais il ne s'était pas réveillé pour autant. Amuro décida de descendre déjeuner. La journée passa. Du moins, Amuro restait au coté du jeune garçon, à l'affût de se moindres gestes et mouvement. Alors que tout le monde allait encore se coucher, Conan, se réveilla enfin. Il avait rien manger depuis plus d'une journée. Il avait faim. Il n'avait plus froid. Mais il avait peu de force. Du fait qu'il n'avait pas manger. Mais du fait aussi à cause de sa fièvre. Il voyait bien que c'était Bourbon qui c'était occuper de lui.

\- Conan-kun ! Ça va mieux ?!

\- O-oui.

Il l'avait dit avec une voix qui commençait de s'éteindre. Amuro l'avait remarquer. Son seul problème, c'est que le petit garçon, malgré sa faim, insistait pour ne pas manger. Il était méfiant d'Amuro. Un peu trop même. Amuro, désespéré, il prit quelque morceaux de nourriture et le mit dans sa bouche, avant de se rapprocher du jeune Edogawa et collé ses lèvres contre lui pour lui passer à manger de force. Le jeune Edogawa, surpris, ne pu se défendre. Pour, lui, son pire cauchemar venait d'arriver. Son ennemie juré, venait juste de l'embrasser. Il avala donc, mais se n'est pas pour autant que Bourbon n'arrêta pas. Il alla plus loin. Il passa sa langue dans celle du petit garçon, tout en montant sur le lit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de se dernier. En s'écartant des lèvres du petit. Conan, n'avait qu'une envie, mourir, oublier, tout sa. Il ne comprenait pas. Amuro, le fixa et lui dit simplement.

\- Conan-kun, tu es craquant, tu me donne envie de te manger ~

Il en pouvait plus. Il était rouge. Rouge de fièvre et rouge de la déclaration. Amuro, mordilla une nouvelle fois l'oreille du petit garçon, ce dernier, se retint de gémir, c'était une sensation bizarre qu'il avait. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait presque envie de pleurer. Bourbon, remarqua la gêne qu'il avait, mais bizarrement il voyait que sa ne le dégoûtait pas tant que sa. Avait-il une chance ? Il sourit, puis, pris de sa poche, un somnifère, en utilisant la même technique. Edogawa, sentit le somnifère, mais bien trop tard l'ayant avaler. Bourbon voulait profiter une dernière fois de se moment. Il se détachât une fois de plus des lèvres du petit garçon. Qui, venais de s'endormir.

\- Je t'aurai un jour. Chuchota Bourbon, en tenant fermement le petit garçon.

Le lendemain, tous purent rentrer chez eux. Conan avait un quand même un doute. Est-ce qui c'était arriver était vrai, ou était-ce juste un cauchemar à cause de sa fièvre délirante ? Il ne voulut pas plus se poser la question, une fois chez les Môri, il alla directement se coucher. Il voulait juste récupérer de sa fatigue et récupérer sa voix. Bien qu'il ne put oublier le visage d'Amuro..


End file.
